Atrapada en Harry Potter
by A. Winter
Summary: Cuando la pequeña Mary Sue logra entrar en Hogwarts (magicamente), no se imagina el desastre que desencadenará: ¿Ron y Malfoy amigos? ¿Snape gay y cursi? ¿Hermione fangirl?¿Ginny no tan buena? ¿Voldemort no tan malo? ¿Neville no tan hétero y santurrón? "-Sue, creo que me he enamorado de Potter" "-¡Oh, Draco!¡No!" Slash, enredos, locura... ¡Oh! y Drarry Inspirado en Lost in Austen
1. Chapter 1

**Notas preliminares:**

Este fic es experimental, no es para nada mi estilo. Está inspirado en la mini serie _Lost in Austen_, que no me gustó (por cierto). Nótese que esto es una parodia, por lo tanto contiene cierta cantidad de clichés que rodean a los personajes como mi protagonista- que por cierto debo aclarar que no está basada en mí-, no obstante, a mi Mary Sue no todo va salirle bien en este fic…

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado a Harry Potter me pertenece

Alertas: Contenido de cordura dudosa, Slash, confusión, enredos, parejas completamente no cannon, un poco de lime, lemon y limonadas a lo largo del fic. En resumen, está raro el fic. Futuro Drarry

**Atrapada en **_**Harry Potter**_

**Introducción: Magia Mágica**

La pequeña Mary Sue amaba el mundo de Harry Potter, había leído todos los libros, visto y criticado todas las películas, escrito varios fanfictions –que si su madre los hubiera visto le cortaba el internet de por vida-; sin hablar de la decoración de su cuarto y los diferentes objetos de colección cuidadosamente acomodados en los estantes. Su sueño más amado: poder vivir todo, entrar en ese mundo.

Un día, de forma inexplicable y gracias a poderes sobrenaturales del universo, lo logró. A Mary Sue se le concedió su deseo, logró entrar en el universo Potterrico:

Mary despertó, como siempre se encontraba en su habitación, en su casa, en su ciudad, en su estado, en su país latinoamericano muy lejos de Londres. Su madre tocaba la puerta desde hacía unos minutos.

-¡Mary! Querida, tienes visitas

-Ya, ya voy

Se vistió despacio mientras pensaba en quién podría der a esas horas y que cosa querría con ella. Bajó las escaleras y se asomó con cuidado tratando de ver quién era el visitante antes de presentarse en la sala. Su mandíbula cayó al suelo y dos metros bajo tierra cuando lo vio, ¡Albus Dumbledore en persona! ¡En su sala de estar! Era tal y como lo imaginaba: alto, anciano, lentes de media luna que parecían romperse al mínimo roce, barba y cabello bancos y larguísimos, y sobre todo, una túnica extravagante color verde esmeralda. Las películas habían quedado muy cortas al representarlo.

-Tú debes ser Mary Sue- su voz sonaba muy sabia- soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore, he venido a traerte noticias agradables, supongo.

Oo0oO

Notas finales:

Si, ya sé que es jodidamente corto pero estoy tanteando el terreno, no quiero ser fusilada.

Háganme saber si les agrada la idea… y si les gusta, nos vemos pronto con el primer episodio.

Saludos

A. Winter


	2. Chapter 2

Notas preliminares: Volví tan pronto como pude, sé que algunos están ansiosos por leer ciertas partes de mi resumen, pero tomará su tiempo. Tengo planeado hacer de 6 a 10 capítulos por libro, están avisados.

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado a Harry Potter me pertenece

Alertas: Contenido de cordura dudosa, Slash, confusión, enredos, parejas completamente no cannon, un poco de lime, lemon y limonadas a lo largo del fic. En resumen, está raro el fic. Futuro Drarry

**Atrapada en **_**Harry Potter**_

**Episodio 1: Conociendo a Harry Potter**

Mary Sue estaba disfrutando mucho ese tour por Londres al lado de Harry Potter y Hagrid en persona, o como se llamaran en realidad esos tipos. Era increíble que hubieran creado ese parque de atracciones o lo que fuera y que ella no se hubiera enterado; se suponía que estaba al tanto de las últimas noticias. Lo más extraño era que sus padres lo supieran y decidieran regalarle la experiencia; no sabía cuánto podría haber costado pero ella lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Dumbledore les había explicado que ella era una bruja y dado que dominaba muy bien el inglés, si quería podría ocupar una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sus padres hicieron muy bien su papel y se mostraron encantados y aceptaron enviarla. Dumbledore le dio su lista de compras –que ella se sabía de memoria- de primer año y todo quedó acordado. Nadie pareció notar que ella tenía quince años, no once y que por lo tanto tendría que ir a tercero, no a primero.

Después de que le hubiesen dado suficiente dinero como para comprarse un auto último modelo- ya que ellos eran convenientemente mucho muy ricos- y de que tuviera su maleta lista –que contenía poca ropa más la colección de libros de Harry Potter-, Dumbledore la llevó por algunos lugares que no conocía hasta que se quedó dormida en un taxi; cuando despertó ya estaba en Londres. En anciano le explicó que tenía mucha cosas que hacer y que si no era molestia la dejaría con el guardabosques del colegio, el cual tenía que ir a recoger a otro niño cerca de allí. Mary sabía quién era ese niño, por supuesto, y claro que no tenía problemas en ir con ellos, y así se lo hizo saber al director.

Un hombre enorme llegó a los pocos minutos, mientras intercambiaba palabras con Dumbledore, Sue se preguntó dónde habían conseguido a semejante hombre para interpretar a Hagrid, pero no podían haber acertado más; era idéntico a la descripción del libro. Pero lo que más se preguntaba era como eran los efectos especiales que representarían la magia.

-¿Estás lista pequeña?-preguntó el gigante- vamos en marcha entonces. Ese niño que vamos a recoger es famoso aquí en Inglaterra ¿sabes inglés? Bien, temía que no me entendieras. ¿Allá en América conocen a Harry Potter? ¿Sí? Vaya, creí que sólo de este lado del mundo era famoso.

Mary escuchó el parloteo de Hagrid durante todo el camino a la cabaña en el mar, era mucho más interesante escuchar la historia de Harry por medio del gigante –que le advirtió que no debía mencionarle nada al chico para no perturbar al pobrecillo-, se moría de ganas de ver a Harry, ¿actuaría bien? ¿se parecería a Harry? ¿Podría ver una de sus peleas con Draco? ¡Oh Dios, Draco! ¿Lo conocería? Mary amaba a Draco Malfoy, era uno de sus personajes favoritos. ¿Podría conseguir una cámara? ¿le dejarían tomarse una foto con ellos?

-Estamos cerca, hay una tormenta bastante fea, pensaba llegar volando pero contigo no creo poder, el aire puede llevarte. ¿Qué podremos hacer?

-Ellos debieron llegar en bote-respondió ella- debe estar allá, ¿puedes traerlo?

-Tienes razón, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes. Si, supongo que puedo traerlo si existe, bien, lo intentaré.

Haciendo uso de su paraguas rosado, Hagrid logró traer al bote hasta donde ellos se encontraban; Sue casi se ríe de gusto al verlo volar, sin embargo se dio cuenta por primera vez de algo importante: Hagrid hacía hechizos no verbales. Subieron al bote con cuidado y probablemente haciendo uso de un hechizo impermeabilizante para evitar mojarse.

La puerta de la cabaña estaba atascada, habría sido difícil salir al día siguiente si no fuera porque el guardabosques estaba haciendo uso de todo su peso para abrirla. Después de dejarse caer contra la puerta varias veces, ésta al fin cedió y cayó. Mary estaba emocionada por ver al chico que se encontraba dentro. Vernon Dursley en todo su gordo esplendor los apuntaba con un rifle; Petunia Caballo Dursley a su lado, los miraba con horror y, aunque quizá fue la imaginación de Mary, fascinación. Dos chicos los miraban estupefactos, uno de ellos era un cerdo humano y el otro era Harry; el pequeño Potter era adorable, muy bajito para su edad, unos ojos verdes hermosos en una carita de inocencia que Mary no pudo haber imaginado nunca. Una sola idea se instaló en su mente: violar a Potter.

Debido a su ensimismamiento y contemplación filosófica, Sue no se había dado cuenta de que Hagrid ya había encendido el fuego y vaciado el contenido de su abrigo.

-No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.-dijo Vernon

-Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.

Les sirvió las salchichas a Harry y Mary, que no se había dado cuenta de que no había comido nada desde hacía horas, entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada insistente de Harry que iba de ella al gigante mientras comía con avidez.

-Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.-dijo al fin

-Llámame Hagrid -contesto el otro-. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.

-Pues... yo no... -dijo Harry

-Lo lamento -añadió rápidamente Harry al ver la cara de Hagrid

-¿Lo lamento? -Preguntó, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras-. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?

-¿El qué? -preguntó Harry

-¿EL QUÉ? -bramó Hagrid-. ¡Espera un segundo!

Mientras Hagrid atormentaba a los Dursley, con los diálogos que se sabía de memoria gracias a su increíble memoria fotográfica, Sue aprovechó para presentarse al pequeño angelito que tenía frente a ella.

-Soy Mary Sue- le dijo casi temblando

-Soy Harry Potter- le respondió el niño- ¿eres francesa?

-Mis abuelos paternos eran franceses, yo soy Americana. ¿Parezco francesa?

-Un poco, preguntaba por el apellido…

-¿Me van a decir -rugió Hagrid- que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?

-Yo sé algunas cosas -dijo Harry-. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.

-Me refiero a nuestro mundo, tu mundo y el de Mary. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.

-¿Qué mundo?- le pregunto mirando a Sue con desconfianza

-¡DURSLEY! –bramó Hagrid.

Aunque no quería, Mary no pudo evitar compadecerse de Vernon, estaba terriblemente pálido y murmuraba cosas que no pudo entender.

-Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre –dijo el gigante-. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso. Hasta Mary lo sabe

-¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?- añadió mirando a Mary

-No sabías... no sabías... -Hagrid lo miró asombrado ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran?—dijo por último.

-¡Deténgase! –ordenó Vernon de pronto-. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!

-¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?

-¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? -dijo Harry en tono anhelante.

-¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! -rugió Vernon aterrado.

-Voy a romperles la cabeza -dijo Hagrid-. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.

-¿Que soy qué? -dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.

-Un mago -respondió Hagrid-. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.

Mientras Harry leía la carta, Mary pensaba que todos lo había hecho muy bien, sus actuaciones eran impecables; estaba muy satisfecha con los acontecimientos, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo debía actuar ella; no quería arruinar nada, pero era difícil estar solo como espectadora, no creía que todos esperaran que ella no dijera nada. Eso era mucho pedir, por otro lado, ¿habría más chicos como ella por ahí?

Al día siguiente, Mary se despertó antes que todos; se encontraba abrazada a Harry en el suelo y cubierta por el abrigo de Hagrid. Soltó al chico de mala gana y se desperezó, recordó la cola de Duddley y se preguntó cómo habían hecho para que se viera así de real. Una lechuza real llegó hasta la ventana y comenzó a tocar, ¿Cómo entrenaban a las lechuzas?

Harry se despertó, se veía algo confundido pero luego su cara cambió a la felicidad extrema cuando la vio junto a la ventana dejando entrar al animal; Mary casi se derrite ante la sonrisa que le dirigió… Hasta que le lechuza comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.

-Hagrid- dijo Harry- hay una lechuza aquí

-Págale- dijo Hagrid aún medio dormido

-¿Qué le pague?

Sin embargo Mary ya estaba buscando en los bolsillos de Hagrid hasta que encontró las monedas mágicas, parecía que eran del metal real.

-Dale cinco knuts

-¿Knuts?- preguntó Harry

-Las pequeñas de bronce

-Es mejor que nos demos prisa, chicos. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.

Mary se dio cuenta de la carita de tristeza de Harry y pensó que no había criatura más adorable que el chico.

-Mm... ¿Hagrid?

-¿Sí? -dijo Hagrid

-Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.

-No te preocupes por eso. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?

-Pero si su casa fue destruida...

-¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos.

-¿Los magos tienen bancos?

-Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.- Mary no escuchaba nada de lo que el gigante decía, estaba muy ocupada babeando por Harry como para hacerlo-… Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. Y Mary debe cambiar su dinero muggle…

Cuando terminaron de comer Mary y Harry siguieron a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. Hacía un día muy bueno, Sue se preguntó cómo habían hecho para recrear la tormenta tan real. El pequeño bote seguía ahí, pero estaba lleno de agua.

-y ¿cómo llegaron hasta aquí?- le preguntó Harry

-En el bote- respondió Mary contenta de que el chico al fin le hacía caso- aunque Hagrid quería venir volando…

-¿Volando?

-Aja, pero dijo que lo más probable era que me llevara el viento así que invocó el bote y lo llevó hasta la orilla.

-¿En serio?

-Así es- interrumpió Hagrid- pero se supone que no debo hacer magia ahora que te encontré, sin embargo supongo que puedo acelerar un poco este bote, para no tener que remar. Pero ustedes no deben decir nada en Hogwarts.

Después de asegurarle que no dirían nada, salieron disparados hasta la orilla. Entonces una duda asaltó Mary, ¿cómo regresarían los Dursley? Éstos los recogería alguien del staff, claro, pero ¿y los verdaderos Dursley? Harry parecía no haber notado nada, estaba muy entretenido hablando con Hagrid sobre dragones o algo así.

La chica dejó que Hagrid acaparara toda la atención de Harry durante todo el camino, ella se dedicó a observar la ciudad, ya que cuando llegó no había tenido oportunidad, pensó que sería buena idea traer a sus padres de vacaciones cuando todo terminara, pero ¿qué era todo? Y ¿Cuándo iba a terminar? Le dieron ganas de preguntarle a Hagrid hasta donde llegaba el viaje pero se contuvo; en parte porque no quería arruinar el ambiente y en parte porque había reparado en lo anticuados que se veían los autos y edificios, y ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con los maniquíes de las boutiques, tenían atuendos que habían sido el último grito de los 90's.

Después de mucho caminar y nadar entre un montón de gente, al fin llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. Hagrid ya le había explicado que tendría que quedarse allí mientras comenzaban las clases, es decir, todo agosto. Cuando entraron todos repararon en Harry y lo acorralaron mientras Hagrid hacía la reservación para Mary. Cuando al fin pudieron salir de allí, después de una mirada de desconfianza hacia el profesor Quirrell, por fin pudieron entrar al callejón Diagon.

Mary estaba tan emocionada como Harry viendo hacia todos lados, tratando de grabarse todos los detalles posibles. Todo estaba allí, incluso la bruja que renegaba en la droguería. Era fantástico. No obstante, tenían que ir antes por el dinero.

-Mary- comenzó Hagrid- ¿cambió el profesor Dumbledore tu dinero muggle americano al dinero muggle de aquí?

-No lo sé- confesó Mary- me quedé dormida

Hagrid y ella buscaron en su maleta- que Hagrid guardaba reducida en un bolso de su abrigo- y finalmente encontraron un cheque a su nombre y firmado por Dumbledore.

-Muy bien, vamos a cambiar el dinero de Sue para abrirle su bóveda y luego pasaremos a la tuya Harry- anunció Hagrid

Se acercaron a un duende y le plantearon sus necesidades. Después de recoger todas las galletas para perro de Hagrid al fin llamaron a Griphook para que los condujera.

-Cámara 678 del señor Potter-anunció en duende Harry y Hagrid juntaron una buena cantidad de oro mágico y regresaron al carrito.

-Cámara 712 de la señorita Sue, abierta el día de hoy con 1200 galeones de oro y una carta exigiendo una buena seguridad para futuros depósitos- anunció el duende con solemnidad.

Fue el turno de Mary y Hagrid de bajarse a juntar un poco de dinero en una bolsa que Mary llevaba cargando.

-¿Tus padres son ricos?- preguntó Harry

-Más o menos- respondió ella

Bajaron un poco más para llegar a la cámara siguiente –justo al lado de la de Sue- y sacaron en paquetito que contenía la piedra Filosofal. Hagrid les pidió que no dijeran nada. Cuando salieron del banco, Hagrid los mandó directo a la tienda de túnicas, que si Mary recordaba bien, era el lugar donde Draco Malfoy esperaba.

OºoOºo

Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, nos vemos la próxima semana espero. Lo mismo va para mi otro fic "Te quiero, a pesar del tiempo" por si alguien se lo preguntaba. Preferí actualizar éste porque es mucho más fácil de escribir.

En cada capítulo la historia se irá despegando más y más del cannon. Sed pacientes.

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Notas preliminares: Como ya saben, mi personaje se llama Mary Sue, y como ya les dije muchos de los clichés que rodean a estos personajes se harán presentes en ella. Por otro lado les dije también que no todo le saldrá bien y eso también es cierto. No se asusten, no pienso emparejarla con nadie.

Disculpa: La verdad es que se me había olvidado actualizar esto, tengo muy mala memoria.

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado a Harry Potter me pertenece

Alertas: Contenido de cordura dudosa, Slash, confusión, enredos, parejas completamente no cannon, un poco de lime, lemon y limonadas a lo largo del fic. En resumen, está raro el fic. Futuro Drarry

**Atrapada en **_**Harry Potter**_

**Episodio 2: Amando a Draco Malfoy**

Llegaron a la tienda de túnicas con aparente calma, Harry parecía no notar lo nerviosa que estaba y no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre su familia y el mundo mágico. Potter definitivamente era un chico muy curioso.

-¿y tus padres son magos?

-No, sólo soy yo

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto del mundo mágico?

Mary se salvó de responderle ya que habían entrado a la tienda y la sonriente dueña se acercaba ya a ellos.

-¿Hogwarts queridos? Tengo muchos aquí, de hecho otro chico está probándose ahora…

En el fondo se encontraba el glorioso Draco Malfoy, para ser un niño de 11 años, el chiquillo era hermoso. Tenía un rostro perfecto, sus facciones eran demasiado simétricas, sus ojos grises parecían plata, su boca… Su cuerpo era el de un niño bien alimentado y ejercitado, nada de gorditos ni huesos. Mary se sintió como una perfecta pedófila por querer violarlo, a él y a Harry.

-Hola- Mary pensó que su voz era como la seda- ¿También Hogwats?

-Si- respondieron al unísono

-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas -Continuó Draco-. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.

Mary pensó que era una lástima que Harry y Draco no pudieran llevarse bien, todo había comenzado así, cuando el rubio decía toda esa sarta de tonterías para quedar bien. ¿Y si…?

-¿Tú tienes escoba propia? -le preguntó a Harry

-No- respondió

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó a Mary, que casi se desmaya

-No- respondió- pero cuando pueda llevar una a la escuela le diré a Padre que me compré un Nimbus 2000 o una 2001 si salen para el próximo año-añadió

Su plan de desviar la atención de los chicos a ella misma parecía funcionar, ahora ambos la miraban interesados, mientras Madam Malkin le ponía algunas túnicas.

-¿Juegas al quidditch entonces?

-No, a Madre le daría un infarto si me viera en una escoba

-Yo creo que son tonterías- dijo Draco- eso de que las chicas no deben subirse a las escobas. Es una pena que no las dejen hacer muchas cosas, ¿no crees?- añadió mirando a Harry

-Claro- respondió éste contento de participar en la charla- ya sé que deben ser delicadas y todo eso pero algunas son más fuertes que algunos chicos.

-Es verdad, tengo una amiga que es muy ruda- añadió Draco entusiasmado- el otro día estabamos con Nott y entonces…

Mientras los chicos charlaban, Mary buscaba un espejo para ver cómo le quedaba una túnica que se veía bonita. Encontró uno no muy lejos de allí, cuando se puso enfrente no pudo reprimir un grito. En parte porque el espejo le gritó "te queda perfecta" y en otra buena parte porque su reflejo no era ella misma. Su rostro seguía allí, pero su cabello negro estaba muy brillante y liso; sus ojos azules ahora estaban más claros, casi grises*; sus labios finos habían adquirido un color rojo claro muy lindo; su tez ya blanca ahora estaba casi tan pálida como la de Draco; sus pestañas estaban larguísimas, sus cejas perfectas; era ella misma pero mejor. Pero lo que realmente asustó a Mary fue que la chica que le devolvía la mirada tenía máximo 12 años.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry que había llegado al escuchar su grito

-Sí, el espejo me asustó- dijo apartando las manos de donde antes habían estado sus senos- siento alarmarte.

-Descuida

Volvieron donde estaba Draco escogiendo más ropa, Mary con un remolino en la cabeza. Eso estaba raro, muy raro; ¿qué había pasado y en qué momento había sucedido? ¡Parecía magia! ¿Y qué tal si…?

-¡Oh! Miren a ese hombre- dijo Draco de pronto señalando a Hagrid -Ése es Hagrid -dijo Harry-. Trabaja en Hogwarts.

-Oh -dijo Draco-, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?

-Es el guardabosques -dijo Harry un poco molesto

Mary vio venir la respuesta de Draco y antes de que se atreviera decidió interrumpirlo, solo para saber si…

-Sí, ¿sabías que puede hacer hechizos sin decirlos en voz alta?- dijo

-Si bueno, casi todos pueden con los básicos- dijo Draco- mis padres también pueden

-Si ya sé, pero él invocó un bote en medio de una tormenta, y me parece que no tiene varita…

-¿Cómo? ¿Magia sin varita?- Draco parecía impresionado- y ¿qué hace con ustedes? ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?

-Están muertos- dijo Harry, parecía más tranquilo

-Oh, lo siento- parecía sentirlo de verdad

-Los míos están en América- dijo Mary para aliviar la tensión- yo soy americana.

-¿En serio? Y ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-Sue, soy Mary Sue

-Ya está vuestra ropa queridos- dijo Madame Malkin

-¿No te vas a llevar eso Sue?- preguntó Draco- se te ve bien

-Sí- le entregó la túnica a la dueña- también esto

-Los veré en Hogwats, supongo

-Adios

Salieron de la tienda bastante tranquilos, Hagrid les entregó unos helados enormes que comieron alegres.

-Y ¿qué cosa es el quidditch?-preguntó Harry

-Vaya, Harry;-dijo Hagrid- sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch!

-No me hagas sentir mal- y le contó un poco de la conversación con Malfoy

-vaya, ¿tú conoces el quidditch Mary?

-Estonces ¿Qué es el quidditch?- interrumpió Harry

—Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.

Mientras iban a comprar sus libros, Mary pensaba en lo extraño de todo: estaba allí, en el callejón Diagon con una bolsa llena de galeones, once años y un rostro más bonito que el suyo. Todo eso era demasiado extraño. Después de mucho meditar y luego de animar a Harry para que se comprara el libro del profesor Vindictus Viridian, llegó a la conclusión de que todo era real; al menos tan real como puede llegar a ser el mundo mágico. Solo faltaba la prueba final: la varita; si lograba realizar un hechizo sencillo a solas, entonces de verdad se había cumplido su sueño: entrar en el mundo de Harry Potter.

-Harry, no puedes comprar un caldero de oro- le dijo después de ver como rogaba a Hagrid por quedárselo- si en la lista dice de peltre debemos hacer caso. El profesor de Pociones puede enojarse

-Mary tiene razón Harry- dijo Hagrid- el profesor Snape es muy estricto.

Después de comprar el material escolar fueron por el regalo de Harry: Mary le regaló unas zapatillas que no hacían nada de ruido al caminar y Hagrid le compró una hermosísima lechuza blanca que Harry nombró Hedwig. Mary se compró un bello ejemplar de _Tyto alba _de plumas marrón y pecho blanco que decidió nombrar Ezekiel. Harry no paraba de agradecer los regalos mientras caminaban hasta _Ollivanders_.

Cuando entraron a la tienda parecía no haber nadie, Hagrid se sentó en una silla a esperar. Sue estaba emocionada pero Harry se veía nervioso y no paraba de mirar hacia todos lados.

-Buenas tardes- dijo una voz de pronto haciendo que Harry y Hagrid se sobresaltaran.

-Hola -dijo Harry.

-Ah, sí -dijo el hombre-. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

Sue deseó que el señor Ollivander se alejara un poco de Harry mientras hablaban, se notaba que estaba poniéndolo nervioso hablándole de sus padres y tocando su cicatriz como si nada. ¿El hombre no tenía consideración del pobre chico?

-¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?

-Así era, sí, señor -dijo Hagrid.

-Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron -dijo el señor Ollivander.

-Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí -respondió Hagrid-. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos

-Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? -preguntó en tono severo.

-Oh, no, señor -dijo Hagrid rápidamente.

-Y tu muchachita- dijo notando a Sue- no pareces de por aquí, pareces francesa pero no del todo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sue, Mary Sue- respondió ella algo asustada- soy americana

-Ya veo, tus ojos me recuerdan a Auguste Sue, uno de los magos más importantes de Francia cuando yo era lo suficientemente joven para viajar allá.

-Mi abuelo se llamaba así- respondió ella emocionada- y mi abuela era Mathilde Leblanc…

-Una veela muy hermosa y muy temperamental… Ahora que lo pienso, te pareces mucho a ellos dos, tienes el rostro de tu abuela, pero los ojos y el cabello de tu abuelo. Tendrás que cuidarte, las chicas con sangre veela tienden a ser más buscadas que las veelas mismas.

Después de haberlos medido de todos los lados posibles, el señor Ollivander comenzó a llevarles montones de cajas con varitas diferentes hasta que Harry al fin dio con la suya. Al anciano le dio tiempo de contarle sobre las varitas al chico y ella aún no daba con la suya.

-Que clientes tan difíciles- dijo después de dejar a un muy abrumado Harry observando su varita- prueba esta, Caoba y pelo de Banshee, es la única varita que he hecho así, después de lo que me hizo esa criatura decidí que no valía la pena. 29 centímetros, muy ornamental y flexible.

Sue sintió el calor que deseaba sentir desde que entró en la tienda, las esperadas chispas salieron de la punta de su nueva varita y todos aplaudieron por segunda vez.

-Espero cuide mucho su varita señorita Sue- dijo el señor Ollivander muy serio- que mi parte trasera un ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que conseguí ese pelo de Banshee. Es muy extraño que una americana mitad francesa nieta de una veela tenga una varita con pelo de Banshee, que son irlandesas…

Por la tarde Hagrid les compró algo de comer después de comprar el boleto que llevaría a Harry de regreso con los Dursley.

-Tus tíos, Harry- comenzó Mary mientras comían- ¿te dejaran entrar a la casa? Quiero decir, después de lo que pasó ayer…

-Claro que lo dejaran entrar- le respondió Hagrid- sino lo hacen envíame un mensaje con tu lechuza.

-De acuerdo, si no me regreso a vivir con Mary- dijo Harry- ¿Por qué no me puedo quedar con ella?

-Es mejor que estés con los muggles Harry- respondió Mary notando el nerviosismo de Hagrid- así los magos no podrán molestarte, ya viste lo del Caldero Chorreante, no van a dejarte en paz.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero yo quería ir todos los días a pasear al callejón Diagon, y comer helado mientras me cuentas más cosas del mundo mágico.

-Quizá en dos años podamos…

-¿Dos años?

-Harry- interrumpió Hagrid- tu tren está por salir

-Nos veremos en el tren, supongo- dijo Mary

Se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, y Harry le susurró algo al oído antes de separarse. Sue lo vio subirse al tren y antes de que pudiera verlo desaparecer, Hagrid se la llevó. En su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante recordó las palabras de Harry.

"-Estoy muy nervioso, pero tu compañía me agrada. No sé cómo hubiera sido enfrentar todo esto sólo"

OºoOºo

No lo sé, fue muy tedioso escribir esto. Ya quería llegar al siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos.


End file.
